Draconian Games
'Draconian Games '''is an mexican developer based on the deviant fighters created by GreatDragonKid. Games Phase 1 # Battle Rhythm # War Gods Remake # BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers # Top Strife # Superpowered Catastrophe # Reign of Violence # Battle Rhythm 2: Electric Boogaloo # Game of Thrones: Trial by Combat # SFC: Space Fighting Championship # BeastKnights II: Sins of War # Eternal Heroes Phase 2 # Superpowered Devastation # Clash of the Creatures # Industrial Champions # Dimensional Warlords # Virtual Defenders # Mystery Club # Reign of Violence 2 # Eternal Heroes: Darkness Rising # ChronoStrike Phase 3 # Grim Fantasy # Combat Academy # Battle Rhythm 3 # BeastKnights III # Superpowered Extinction # Unofficial Fighters # SFC 2 # Clash of the Creatures 2 # Industrial Champions II # Dimensional Warlords II # ChronoStrike 2 # Eternal Heroes 3 # Eternal Heroes 4 # Wacky Brawls Phase 4 # Dimensional Warlords III # Guardians of the Dark Era # Top Strife 2 # Combat Academy 2 # Dimensions Fighting Project # Wrestling Project # Mystery Club 2 # 20th Century Fighting Project # Martial Arts Centric Fighter Project # ChronoStrike 3 # Industrial Champions III # Wacky Brawls 2 # World War on Anthromorphic Project # SFC 3 # Clash of the Creatures 3 # Virtual Defenders 2 # Reign of Violence 3 # Grim Fantasy 2 # Battle Rhythm 4 # BeastKnights IV Crossover Games * Ladies' Revolution * Superpowered Alliance: Tag Battle * Battle Rhythm vs. Hyper Color * Bellum Bestiae X BeastKnights X Physpirital Planned Clash of the Creatures * Luzfren (Demon) and Aurella (Fairy) are already confirmed. * Vengador Negro, a revenant who has lost important memories from his past life. He's stranded in the dimensional confines, desesperately seeking clues about who he was in first place. He works as a bounty hunter, specializing in capturing evil creatures for coins, and is invited to the Tournament of Creatures by a mysterious informer with one mission: Stop the end of the times! * * Bloodfang, the Vampire: Ruler of the Terror Dimension and rival to both Luzfren and Aurella. His role will be similar to Taiga Nobori/Kamen Rider Saga from ''Kamen Rider Kiva and M'Baku from the Marvel Universe (mainly the MCU incarnation of the character). * * Lycano, the Werewolf: Noble aristocrat not unlike Sabrewulf from the Killer Instinct series. * * Gromm-Kan, the Sphynx Cat: Guardian of the Dimensional planes. Modeled after Beerus from Dragon Ball '' * ''Super. * * Thaal'Grath, the Troll: Eccentric shaman. Inspired in the trolls from the Warcraft series, mainly Vol'jin. * * Umbrana, the Banshee: Crusading widower. * * Macreon, the Djinn: Wish corrupter not unlike Sharyer from genius-spirit's Epic Blades series. * * Himeko, the Kitsune: Energetic priestess. * * Krimson, the Chupacabra: Canniballistic hunter who kills for sport. Unlike El Comehumanos from * TheDeadstroke's God of the Arena, he will talk. * * Orfen, the Sage: Benevolent alien who wants to share his civilization's knowledge to the Dimensional planes. * * Brain-O, the Despot: Evil alien based on The Leader from the Marvel Universe. Concepts # * Superpowered Devastation: The MKX-styled Variation System, alongside with the Powered Charges done in the same vein as the Super Arts of Street Fighter III. # * Clash of the Creatures: Stage Transitions will have the player doing innovative ways to hit the victim during these transitions. # * Industrial Champions: Authority figures of the epoch (serving as the managers) are supporting their champions (the playable characters) in the same way as the Kuroko in the Power Instinct series. # * Dimensional Warlords: Each character will have only one gory finishing move, but will have up to six different ways to kill the other warlord in gruesome ways. # * Virtual Defenders: Most of the human hero and villain characters can be transformed into their cyberspace alter-egos through a transforming device that combine elements of the Beast-X Morpher of Power Rangers: Beast Morphers and a Micro SD (Think of the Gaia Memories of Kamen Rider W if these are Micro SDs instead of USB Drives). Cyberspace-origin characters are the exception to the rule. # * Mystery Crew: A paperboy will appear in middle of the battle, delivering food to replenish health, dollar bills to gain extra in-game currency or leave objects for the character to throw them to their opponents, similar to the deliveryman from the earlier Samurai Shodown games. # The remaining Phase 2 games, Eternal Heroes: Darkness Rising and ChronoStrike, are yet to define their unique in-game concepts, but then again, these already have established motifs: The 3-on-3 KOF styled fighter for EHII and and the Time Travel aspect for CS. Mystery Club * * Government agents (Both American and Soviets Mystery Club takes place in the 80's) * * Creatures * * Machines * * Bullies (of the same age range as the main kids, and will lead an antagonic faction opposite to the Mystery Club) * * High schoolers with part-time jobs (with one of them being a sibling to one of the main kids) * * The twins are the main heroes. The boy is autistic and the girl is asthmatic. Both are modeled after Dipper and Mabel from Gravity Falls. * * The African-American boy has ADHD and is the best friend of the main hero * * The Asian-American boy is a huge D&D Nerd and has a crush on the main heroine * * The Latina Girl is a tomboy, but has issues with her mother being a government agent * * The Fat boy is an LGBT character, of the gay type, but has to deal with homophobic parents * * The Short boy is homeschooled and hates to be called "Dwarf", even when he's part of the D&D roleplay with the Asian-American boy. He's jewish too. Industrial Champions * In the mid-1800's, in the period known as the Second Industrial Revolution, people changed the way they started to develop technology in benefit for mankind. Among the contributors, were factory workers, philosophers, scientists, medics, army men and many of the best minds of the period. However, there was one man whose ambiton wanted to change the world forever, by attempting to create a new lifeform, but his methods to do so are questionable, so much that the Queen Victoria of England exiled him to a dimension considered as forbidden, due to the fact that no one escaped from it forever. * Meet Tekahionwake: Mohawk Iroquese, Lacrosse Player, Proud Christian and American Citizen. As the elder daughter of the warchief of one of the Six Iroquese Confederate Nations, she was just an everyday 17-year old girl in a world filled of professionals, but that changed when she's suddenly hired by the Council of Nations due to her name being meaningful: Turns out she actually works as an advocate for the world peace. Being unaware of the true, darker nature of the Council, her fate will change forever once she learns about the existence of the forbidden dimension, and the one who escaped from it: the infamous British aristocrat known as Zachary Quilty. * Meet Bartholomäus Kauffman, a 20 year old German industrial worker, the youngest in history. Sheltered and homeschooled by his parents since his birth, he never liked the rich lifestyle and the family business they gave to him. He actually dreams of going to travel to different parts of the world and meeting with different people. Somehow, his life is going to change when the Council of Nations talked with his father, the owner of a famous company, about the mission to capture the infamous British aristrocrat Zachary Quilty for his crimes against mankind, whom has been escaped from the forbidden dimension. Bartholomäus, without thinking two times, he decides to join in his father's stead, of which the latter finally accepts his own son's decision. The greatest journey of the young German has begun. Dimensional Warlords * Terranium and Megalomanos * Archon of Triumph Top Strife # * Malicia (Brutal Fists) # * Javier Ortega (Death Sport) # * Malik (Lord of the Underground) # * Death Heat (God of the Arena) # * Holly Chrissel (Heavy Hitters) # * Takeru Hojo (Battle Rhythm) # * Adriana Summers (God's Game) # * Darkness (Horror Brawl) ChronoStrike In the year 4000, time travel is officially banned due to incidents that changed the timeline for the worse. People who are destined to change it for the better are suddenly murdered by the notorious intergalactic criminal known as Gowther the Animal, who has been escaped from the maximum security prison of the space colony known as Nova Mondo. Gowther has set sights on the Draconianverse's greatest heroes as a way to kill them once and for all. To counter it, the Time Police Department sends two of its best operators with one mission: Capture Gowther and bring him to justice. However, suspicious activities are rising within the Time Police Department and somehow, 10 unique figures from every known timeline are scattered through the time-space continuum, being suddenly hired by the boss of the organization. Things are not what you think of at first glance. * Neolythic Period: The Ancient Egypt, where Hath-Shu came from. The representative of the timeline is a wise and kindhearted Pharaoh that Hath-Shu served in life before the latter's betrayal. * Classic Period: Greece in times where people adored the Olympian Gods, and also where Maria Iolkos came from. The representative of the timeline is a Hoplite soldier who pledged his life to the future ghastly oracle. * Home of the Feudal Tamers: The setting of the BeastKnights series. The representative of the timeline is none another than Mariette Lombard, the resident Nami expy who's the second-in-command of Jean DuBois' pirate crew. She will have her own Animal Spirit. * Second Industrial Revolution: The setting of Industrial Champions. The representative of the timeline is a British senator, whose English voice will be provided by Ben Kingsley. * Good Ol' Eighties: The setting of Mystery Club. The representative of the timeline is a Fox Mulder-esque FBI agent, whose English voice will be provided by none another than David Duchovny. * The Present: The main timeline where the Battle Rhythm, Reign of Violence and Eternal Heroes series take place. Claire Callahan is the timeline's representative. * Ready, Year 2038: The setting of Virtual Defenders. The representative of the timeline is one of the VR players. * The Grimdark 2077: The setting of The Superpowered Trilogy. The representative of the timeline is a Superhero, who surprisingly enough, is an Homunculi, struggling with his eldritch nature. * Space Fighters and Beyond: The setting of SFC: Space Fighting Championship. The representative of the timeline is Layla Simmons, Timothy's younger sister, who's a Space Marine like her brother. Layla's English voice will be provided by Ciara Hanna. * Dimensional Conflict: The setting of Dimensional Warlords. The representative of the timeline is a Zagara-like alien matron of the Megalomanos faction. * End of the Times: The year 3797, as described by the Prophecies of Nostradamus. The representative of the timeline is a guardian archangel from the Heavenly Dimension. * New Future: The year 4000, serving as the main location of ChronoStrike. Andrew Manson is the timeline's representative. Phase 3 Sneak Preview * Unnoficial Fighters: Taking notes from Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, this fighting game idea takes place in a new dimension known as "Another Earth" (in other words, "The Real World"), with characters being parodies of the geek culture and stock fighter archetypes, and every single DraconianVerse title is treated as fiction in that world, with a fourth wall breaking plot twist. Our main heroine is a Japanese girl who happens to be an overall Otaku, as she's a cosplayer, trope identificator, competitive gamer, toy collector... and a virgin who works as a janitor and desesperately seeks the love of a fellow geek, a pretty boy of a musician with a dark secret. - Will be Rated T. * Wacky Brawls: A Cartoon-themed fighter taking place in a brand new dimension called the Toon Dimension with gameplay inspired in the Super Smash Bros. series. The name of the game is a reference to Wacky Races, but this ain't a race! (Pun intended). Our main hero is just an everyday kid who discovers that he and the other Cartoon characters (such a Jimmy Neutron-styled boy genius, an asian teenage martial artist girl similar to Juniper Lee, the innefectual Whiplash and Muttley themed duo of villains and so on.) are abducted by a Toon Collector who forces them to fight for his amusement, so it's up for those involved in the conflict to find a way to set themselves free from this mayhem. Unlike the M-Rated nature of ChrisFClarke's Drawn to Murder, this will be my first ever Rated E+10 game, mainly for cartoonish violence and comic mischief. * Grim Fantasy: An ultraviolent fighter taking place in the Fantasy Dimension, and will feature twisted versions of Fairytale and Folk characters, such as a Goldilocks and Bear duo (Basically Annie and Tibbers from League of Legends if they fight like Ferra-Torr in MKX), a Big Bad Wolf lookalike, an ogre from the swamp (Shrek reference, anyone?) and so on. Our main heroine is a Red Riding Hood-themed vagabond of a bounty hunter, assigned by her master to get the head of the most despicable criminals of her homeland, but in the process, she will discover a dark secret of her own world that will change her life forever. Will be Rated M, complete with MK-styled Fatalities! * Combat Academy: A School-themed fighter similar to the Rival Schools series, with an additional dose of My Hero Academia added to the mix. The game will take place 15 years from the present era and will have a new generation of fighters, including offsprings of Battle Rhythm and Reign of Violence characters, and original students as well. Our main heroine is none another than Carlos and Rina's daughter, Ayako Velásquez Yamanaka, a student of the titular academy who has the powers of her parents, but in a surprising twist, she can combine both powers at will. She, alongside with her best friends Francisco (son of Joaquin and Adriana, and therefore, Ayako's distant cousin) and Bobby (son of Shantel), will fight not only with everyday school situations, but also with an otherworldly being that will be tied to the events of The Superpowered Trilogy. Will be Rated T. Superpowered Devastation If you follow the plot of Superpowered Catastrophe, let me say that Wonder City is revealed as the eldritch lands of the Ancient Ones, founded by themselves when they stepped Earth since its origin and is a humongous island located somewhere in the United States of America. Therefore, the setting will be more darker than SC, and most of the characters' respective stages will take place in the corrupted versions of the city's well known locations. Regarding the roster, the core cast will have 25 characters (8 of them will be brand new), and I confirm that the characters confirmed to return are Valiant Schoolgirl, Kuautemok, Mach Scorcher (fka: Mach Volcano), Heart Reaper (fka: Heart Guardian), EctoSpectre (now as a Grim Reaper-like figure who escaped from the Forbidden Dimension), Pollution Master, Nano-Gun, Techno-Hacker, Ground Wrecker (now a hero), Tritor, Venomica (now a heroine), Chainzaw, a potential resurrected character as a reanimated Homunculi (you will reveal who's going to be in one of the endings) and 4 out of the 8 DLC characters of the first season pass of SC. In addition, there will be 10 hidden characters (two of them will be the boss characters). Also, the pre-order character will be a "Two-in-One" character similar to Noël Takao/Lupin X/Patren X from Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in that is a double agent for both The Survivors (the new name for the surviving members of The Team) and the Inhuman Empire. In the second chapter of the trilogy, I'm now including the Variation System from Mortal Kombat X. That's right! Now every character can pick from three pre-configured variations, each one with unique special moves and a few extra details to make the battles more interesting. And just like Superpowered Catastrophe, this one will also have two season passes: One for brand-new characters and other for the licensed guests! Speaking of said guests, expect both DC and Marvel guests since their status as the Big Two of the Superhero genre, but everyone else will be different this time, as I'm aiming to include a different Anime guest among them. Superpowered Extinction For the final episode of the trilogy, I will confirm that I'm going to aim the game for an M Rating in that will include blood (and this time, actual red blood spilled in battles between teenaged superbeings), broken bones in form of X-Rays (shown occasionally during mid-combat through specific combos, interactables and Enhanced Powered Charges), and gory finishers for the Ultimate Charges (they will receive the name of Ultimate Extinctions in this one). However, the way to perform the Ultimate Extinctions will be different this time. In addition, the Cinematic Story Mode will have 12 chapters, and in some of them, players will choose one of the two focusing characters. Also, when the characters are presented for the first time, their names will be shown alongside with their respective voice actors' names in English, Japanese or Latin American Spanish depending on the corresponding region. The ending I'm planning for the Cinematic Story Mode will be both bittersweet and heartwarming at the same time. As for the Classic Story Mode, once you finish the game with one of the characters, the narrations will be done by themselves in the same vein of the Battle Simulator of Injustice 2. And for the roster, I'm aiming for 30 characters for the core cast, with Valiant Schoolgirl, Kuautemok, Mach Scorcher and Heart Reaper returning immediately, since they are the major players of the entire trilogy. There will be new characters as well. For the final chapter, the Variation System is now based on the format established by Mortal Kombat 11 in that you can now customize it to your liking, and that you can add two more variations. Even better, you can change the character's outfits, intro and victory sequences and so on. Also, major gameplay changes are now set, with the introduction of the Total Impact mechanic, which consists on performing a specific attack (be it a normal attack, a directional attack, a combo, a special move or even an interactable) on a determined condition, dealing extra damage to your opponent at contact, and some of them have X-Ray effects on it. The Total Impact is inspired in the Krushing Blows of Mortal Kombat 11. In addition, the Charge Indicator is now separated in offense and defense meters, similar to The Rumble Fish series, with the Powered Charges now performed depending on a specific portion of the indicator (there will be two Powered Charges: one for offense and another one for defense). Once the fighters fill both portions, you can now perform the Exceed Charge (find the reference in this one!), which is cinematic in nature, and deals huge damage, complete with slow motion takes of each attack. The way to perform the Ultimate Extinctions are now different, by executing the adequate command and defeating your opponent in your winning round. Once it suceeds, the camera now slows down after the decisive hit of the Ultimate Extinction is done in all of its gory glory. And lastly, there will be three season passes: One for the debutants of Superpowered Catastrophe, one for the debutants of Superpowered Devastation and the licensed guests (with two Deviant Fighter guests in the mix! Also, I confirm that one of the licensed guests is a Mortal Kombat character (hint: I'm not trying to be a bit specific, but the character in question is among the most iconic Kombatants). Category:Companies